Christmas in Gallifrey
by SylviaNaoned
Summary: Ten has decided to take all his friends with him to spend Christmas. They will spend Christmas in Gallifrey but things won't be as easy as he though especially between the Queen and Rose.
1. Chapter 1

"I leave you in charge of the house while I'm going to take all our friends for the Christmas party. Don't do too much mess with your friends or should I say with Johanna, ok?"

"Johanna?"

Yes Johanna!"

"She is just a friend, a good friend!"

"Really?"

"Yes really! And now Dad, Take care and come back soon!"

"I will. Need to go now. And Hello to Johanna!"

"Oh stop it!"

"She is lovely, you should tell her to come for Christmas" said laughing the Doctor getting into the TARDIS. Charles couldn't replied anything. When he reacted to say something to his father, the TARDIS had disappeared from Gallifrey leaving him alone in the house.

How his father knew about Johanna. He had kept it secret to everyone. Nobody knew about his relation with her. She was a student of the Academy. She has entered last September and she was a really good student. Charles hadn't yet told her who he really was, well who was his father. The Doctor was a famous person in Gallifrey and except a few persons, nobody knew Charles was his son. He will soon tell Johanna but as he knew her only for a month, he wanted to wait to see how things were going on. As he was alone at home and he had nothing to do he decided to go to the library where he will for sure find her here. Johanna loved reading books and it was easy to find her at any time seating in the garden of the library with a book on his hands.

"Hello Johanna! What are you reading?"

"Hi Charly, Oh a book about the history of the Time Lords"

"Great. And what do they say about them. Anything interesting?"

"Yeah, I'm reading about a Time Lord called The Doctor"

When Charles heard that name, he did his best not to show he knew who The Doctor was. He didn't want to tell her now. He will do it later.

"And what do they say about this famous Doctor?"

"They said he saved the planet from the Dalek invasion with all his different regenerations. 12 Doctors together saving Gallifrey. He must be someone really important to be mentioned as one of the great time lords."

"He must be" said Charles...

Meanwhile in the Tower of London, where the TARDIS had landed

"Darling, my love!" said the queen kissing him.

"Helloooooo, you look perfect every day!"

"So do you!"

"How is Jenny? Hope you didn't tell her I was coming?"

"No, of course not! How have things been going on Gallifrey?"

"Great, really great, I think Charles has a girlfriend. Her name is Johanna. I tried to know a little more about it but his mouth is really sealed. I have told him to invite her for Christmas."

"You want to scare her?"

"Ehhh ohhhh!"

"Well, you want to see your daughter?"

"Yes of course, Allons-y!"

After a ride in one of the queen's carriages, they arrived at the boarding school Sainte Mary situated close to Westminster Abbey at about 3 miles from the Tower of London. They got inside the courtyard and got into the office on the left.

"Your majesty! Sorry I didn't know you were coming. Sorry, sorry for the mess in the table" said the young lady completely red.

"Don't worry. For this time, it's ok. I didn't say I was coming. Would you mind calling Mrs Jenny of Gallifrey please?"

"Yes sure, if you excuse me, I'll be back in a moment" said the young lady who was still red.

"How is she?"

"Jenny?"

"Yes, Jenny!"

"Well now she is absolutely right. At the beginning when you left her she spent nearly one week arguing she was going to kill you."

"And what did you do?"

"Nothing, I just left her screaming all the week, I knew she will get tired of it"

"And now?"

"Now, look at her, she is a beautiful young lady" said the Queen seeing Jenny coming.

"Dad, is that you?"

"Yes, it's me, I'm still me, and I'm here. How are you? Do you still hate me?"

"Oh no no, I don't. Sorry!"

"Well are you ready to come to spend Christmas holidays in Gallifrey with all our friends?"

"We are really going to spend holidays in Gallifrey?"

"Yes we are, aren't we Beth?"

"Yes love, we are. I really look forward to see what your planet looks like. I have heard so much that I am impatient to see it"

"Oh great great great! My friend Astrid can come with us?"

"Sorry Jenny, no, another time yes but not now. Remember my condition of Time Lord, we are going to another planet and all those things. Hope you understand."

"Yes I do"

"Well let's go back to the TARDIS and to the XXI century. First in London and then in Norway. While they were driving back to the TARDIS, The Doctor had time to see his daughter had grown up quite a bit. She was still arguing but not as much as when he left her. He looked at the Queen, the Queen looked at him and they both smile. They didn't have to speak to understand each other.

"Here we are!"

They left the carriage and entered the TARDIS. They didn't take any luggage. The TARDIS had a room with clothes of any style as many as you wanted to dress.

"Allons-y!"

"How is Charles? I really want to see him. I have so much to tell him. "

"He is absolutely right. He has a girlfriend!"

"Really?"

"Yes really! She is called Johanna!"

"Can't believe it! Charly with a girl! Oh God, he must have shocked with a dalek!"

"Jenny there isn't any dalek in Gallifrey" said the Doctor

"I know Dad, just a way of speaking!"

"Yes yes I understood. And no, I don't think he shocked with one of those things. She is at the academy with him. I have told him to bring her for Christmas Eve. "

"And will she come?"

"Don't know. I left before he gave me an answer."

"Well, I'm tired, I'm going to my room. See you later" said Jenny leaving her Dad with the Queen

"Thank you" said the Doctor to the Queen.

"Why?"

"For all you've done to Jenny. I'm glad to see she has grown up a lot. She still have a lot to do but she is on her way. That's all thanks to you. "

"You're welcome sweetheart!"

They spent the rest of the trip close to one another. The Doctor was happy to spend some time with his wife and he was happy and proud to show her his planet. The TARDIS landed in London XXI century close to Donna's home.

Donna was already outside, she had heard the TARDIS coming.

"Hi Donna! How are things going?"

"Great as always!"

"How are Sylvia and Wilfred?"

"Hello Doctor, I'm fine!"

"Sylvia, hello! Nice to see you! Will you come with us to Gallifrey?"

"No, no I have already a party with my friends here on earth. I'm not really into space trips and this stuff" You don't mind Doctor, do you?"

"Not at all" he said. Well in fact he was really happy Donna's mother was not coming with them. They now have a correct relation but there was a time, she didn't like him much. So, that was better for him if she didn't come with them. And of course Sylvia wasn't stupid at all. She knew that the Doctor was happy to know she wasn't coming with them.

"Ah Wilfred is not coming either, well he is not even here. Went to spend some holidays to Bermuda's Islands."

"Well if you are not coming and nor does Wilfred, I think we can leave. Donna are you ready?"

"Yes yes, I'm ready" said Donna bringing 3 suitcases

"Donna I have already told you, you don't need any luggage to travel with me. You have anything you want inside the TARDIS.

"Yes, but in case you don't have it!"

"Ok, come in. We have to get Martha and Mickey now. "

"Bye Sylvia. Merry Christmas!"

"Bye Doctor. Merry Christmas too!"

The TARDIS left and a few minutes later landed in south London.

The Doctor knocked on a door and a young black women came to open

"Doctor!"

"Martha, how are you?"

"Great! What a surprise when we received the letter to go to spend the holidays in Gallifrey.

"Are you ready? Oh sorry, my wife The Queen Elisabeth and I suppose you remember Jenny!"

"Hello Jenny! How are you?"

"Great thanks Martha, nice to see you again."

"Thanks Jenny" and watching the Doctor "The Queen Elisabeth, the First, the one who wanted to kill you when we travelled back in time and met Shakespeare?"

"Yes, herself!" replied the Queen

"Of God, Sorry, I beg your pardon!"

"Don't worry, I don't know when I said I wanted to kill him but forget it. He is so lovely and so sweet. I wonder what I could do without him. Nice to meet you Martha. The Doctor has told me you are a surgeon. "

"Yes, I am"

"Great, nice job!"

"Oh here is my husband Mickey!"

"Hello! Oh God you look like a lot like the Queen Elisabeth the First!"

"Mickey, she is the Queen Elisabeth the First!"

"No way, you're kidding me!"

"No, I'm not kidding you" said Martha.

"And why she is here now?

"She's my wife" said the Doctor

"Oh God, I need a triple glass of Whisky now!"

"Martha, The Queen and the Doctor started to laugh"

"Well we need to go, Donna is inside the TARDIS waiting for us. I have no news from Jack, so he won't be coming"

"Don't be worried for him I'm sure he is having a great time with some handsome guy somewhere."

"I'm not worried for him at all"

The TARDIS left London and started her trip to the Bad Wolf Bay where the Doctor will take Rose and John Smith Ten too. He hopes this time the meeting between Rose and the Queen will be better.

They finally arrived to The Bad Wolf bay. The Doctor left the TARDIS. Rose and Ten too were already waiting.

"Hi Rose! Hi John! How are you?"

"Not too bad" said John

"Great, and you Rose?"

"I am" said Rose

"Ok I see". The Doctor was wondering why Rose was so distant with him. She should now know her time with him was over. She was having a life with John his himself duplicate. She also had a baby with him.

"How is Arthur?"

"With Jacky and Peter! They say hello to you!"

"Thanks. Well if you don't have nothing more to do, we can go to the TARDIS. Everybody is already here.

They entered inside the TARDIS and the first person Rose saw was the Queen.

"Hello Rose! Nice to see you! How are you?"

"Fine thanks" answered Rose with a cold voice.

"Great! If you excuse me" said the Queen. She left Rose and come to talk to the Doctor.

"What's her problem?"

"She is still in love with me I guess" said the Doctor

"And are you still in Love with her?"

"No in the same way but I do still have feelings for her, yes. She has been my first companion so obviously we had shared a lot of things together"

"Have you been in love with her?"

"Yes I have been. I won't lie to you"

"And who is John regarding to you?"

"John is me, is completely me but he is a human me."

"So if John is you and John is with Rose, you are in fact with her, no?"

"No, I'm not with her, I'm with you and will always be with you till death to us part"

"Do you love me?"

"Yes I love you, I'm in love with you and no one will separate me from you. I promise you. I really promise you my love" And then he kissed her and while he was kissing her and holding her in his arms he saw Rose looking at him. He did like he haven't seen her and keep kissing the Queen. He really love her. After a while he left her and went to see the information on the cockpit. The trip to Gallifrey will take 3 complete days and they won't stop. Having Rose in the TARDIS will cause more than one problem.


	2. Chapter 2

John Ten Too come next to Rose.

"I'm sorry" he said to her.

"Yes, me too" said Rose not even looking at him

"Come on, you should know it's over"

"Yeah"

"Rose, can you look at me when I talk to you?"

"Yes, sorry, I'm really sorry."

"That's ok, don't worry"

John Ten Too really loved Rose as much as the Doctor has loved her but he couldn't understand why she didn't love him or not in the way he wanted her to love him. Always the same diplomatic problem when they met with his original him, with the Doctor. Why Rose didn't accept that her life was not anymore with the Doctor but with him. And why does she not accept that the Doctor has now a life between Gallifrey and the England of the XVI century with The Queen Elisabeth. He always asked to himself the same questions. He went to see Donna, Martha and Mickey and left Rose who seems to be immersed herself in her own thoughts.

"How are you?"

"Fine, and you?"Said Mickey who knows really well what was happening to John. He passed through that too.

"I'm well" lied John.

"Yes sure, do you want to talk?"

"Well, guys, I guess you have a lot to talk, I will show some part of the TARDIS to Martha. Come on on, let's go" said Donna. Martha and her left Mickey and John.

"Sorry to say that, but you will have to deal all your life with that. Rose will always be in love with the Doctor."

"But I'm him. I'm the human him"

"Yes but Rose doesn't understand and I should say doesn't want to understand and will never understand. So, one advice, live with that and try to have a life."

"Yes but I'm quite tired with that. She doesn't even hide herself."

"You have a baby together, that should have been a good thing for her and you, no?"

"And it has been. We really have good moments with the baby. He is a wonderful boy"

"But you want more, I know!"

"Yes, of course I want more"

Rose came in that moment

"Well I will see what is Martha doing, see you later" said Mickey leaving John with Rose

"How are you John?"

"Fine, why?"

"Ok, great, I thought you were upset"

"Me, upset? Why do you thing I'm upset. I'm pretty fine"

"Ok, ok, sorry to ask. I was just trying to be nice"

"Oh great, suddenly you want to be nice, Wonderful, I really thank you for that. Thank you Rose."

" Why are you angry with me?"

"Angry, with you? No, not at all"

"Yes John! You are angry with me. I can notice it"

"Well how will you feel if the person you love was still having a crush on someone else and doesn't even try not to show it?"

"Oh God, no, not that please"

"Yes Rose, are you going to understand at once that the Doctor has a life in Gallifrey and in England with the Queen"

"With this stupid woman! Let me laugh! "

"Yes with her and you know what, he is happy and he loves her so please leave him, leave him to be happy. And now if you don't mind, I need to be alone. Think about what we talked and when you are agree to talk seriously with me then we will talk. Till then, goodbye."

Rose stayed alone in the middle of the TARDIS feeling guilty with what was happening. She knows John was right, but the Doctor was the Doctor and she will always be in love with him. Of course she loved John but for her that was not the same.

"Rose?"said Donna who had come back

"Hello Donna!"

"Everything's alright?"

"Yes yes, thank you. And you?"

" Great too! I am having a really good time. I'm really looking forward to see Gallifrey. "

"Me too, The Doctor has told me so much about it when I was travelling with him" said Rose nearly ready to cry

"Rose are you ok?"

"Yes, yes Donna I'm ok, really. Don't worry for me."

"Ok, would you like a cup of tea?" said Donna changing the conversation knowing what will happen if she carries on in that way.

" Yes please. Thank you Donna"

The Doctor and the Queen came back to the main room of the TARDIS. They found Rose alone.

"Just one more day to arrive to Gallifrey. You will love it" said The Doctor.

"I can't believe we have spent already 2 days inside the TARDIS" said the Queen.

"You will get used of time in the TARDIS. Rose was lost at the beginning but after a few trips it was ok. That's it Rose?"

"Yes yes!" said Rose answering from very far away.

"Great, then! I love travelling with you in the TARDIS" said the queen looking at the Doctor.

"And I love to be travelling with you too" said the Doctor to the queen. That was too much for Rose who left them without saying a word.

"She still angry with you"

"Yeah, Leave her"

The trip to Gallifrey carried on well and they arrived at the end of the afternoon. Charles went outside to welcome them. He ran to see Jenny first.

"Jenny!"

"Charly! How are you my dear?"

"I have a lot to tell you. And, you? Nothing to say?"said Jenny laughing

"Grrr Stop it!" said Charles to her sister

He welcomes the rest of the friends of his father and showed them their room. Diner will be ready in two hours.

"I love your house Doctor!" said the Queen

"Our house, it's yours too!" said the Doctor to his wife

"Oh thank you love"

They all spend the evening having or trying to have a good time and talking about the Christmas celebrations. They decided all to make a break during those days.

"Well, if you don't mind, I am tired so I will go to bed. I had enough for today. John, are you coming?" said Rose

"Yes, sure!"

The Doctor looked at him. He doesn't have to say much, John understood him immediately. The Doctor really hopes things will be alright between his human him and Rose. He really wanted it.

Once John and Rose left, they stayed a little more with Donna, Martha and Mickey. Jenny and Charles were having a great chat together for more than two hours now. It was midnight and the sky was red over them.

"That's beautiful" said Donna

"yes it is" said the Queen.

"I'm glad you like. It great to be back home. I need to spend some time here. I really love the Tower of London and the city of London too but I come to the conclusion that I need to be here too. "

"I understand love!" said the Queen

"Good night ! said Donna followed by Martha and Mickey

"Good night " said together the Queen and The Doctor

"We are alone!"

"At last "said the Doctor

"I would spend all night lying in your arms Doctor!"

"And I would spend all night loving you!"

"So love me Doctor!"

"I will yes I will love you, come here, You won't forget it "

"You're really good!"

"I am, I'm the Doctor!"

"And you are also really modest too" said the queen ironically

"I am, I am!"

"That was great, thank you Doctor"

"I love you Beth" said the Doctor. He knew now The Queen was his one and only love for the rest of his life. He knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. He knew now that what happened before between them was the main reason for him to understand that his life will be now with the queen. He had just realized he was deeply in love with her…

"Jenny! Charles! Wake up, It's lunch time and there are things to do. Would you mind help Martha putting the table on.

"Good morning dad! I love my room, it's absolutely amazing!"

"Great, I'm glad you don't want to kill me or you don't hate me anymore! That's good to hear! At least some women love me."

"Dad, you won't change, will you?"

"Me? Never!"

"He loves to complain to himself!" said the Queen.

"Oh stop it! I wonder what have you been doing both of you"

"Us? Nothing! Why?" said the Queen laughing…

They spend all the rest of the afternoon after lunch get the garden ready for the Christmas Eve party. Even Rose seems to be happy to help Donna, Martha and even the Queen to do the decorations outside. She even talked to her for a while.

"Oh that's beautiful! Oh a snowman! He has sideburns like you!"

"Yeah! Well who wants a drink?" said the Doctor

They spent the evening having a great fun all together dancing and drinking and eating. The Doctor came to see Rose and John.

"Merry Christmas Rose, Merry Christmas John!"

"Merry Christmas Doctor! We really are having a good time. Gallifrey is beautiful."

"Thank you John, I'm glad you like it!"

He left them and went back with the queen and kissed her.

"I want the same as yesterday" said the Queen

"I want it too! I want to make love to you, now "said the Doctor.

They left and went to their room. They spent a long time making love. The Doctor didn't even care to know that Rose had seen them while she was going to her room. He forgot to close the door. He woke up early and went to the kitchen. Rose came after.

"Good morning Rose! "

"You love her?"

"Sorry?"

"I said, do you love her?"

"The Queen?"

"Oh no Rose, not that now. God please no! Yes Rose I love her. Yes Rose I love the Queen. Yes Rose I love Beth and yes Rose I love my wife."

"Have you ever loved me?"

"Yes Rose I have loved you once but that was before. I gave you more than I can give you. I gave you myself"

"No, you didn't give me yourself, you give me someone who looks like you, who thinks like you, who is like you but who is not you."

"He is me, he is completely me. He is me and I am him. I did much more for you. I give you my human part, the part that won't regenerate. Beth one day will die and I will still be alive. Can you just imagine that for a moment? John is getting older with you. You understand?"

"I love you!"

"I know you love me and I love you too but not in the same way I used to love you"

"Good morning love!"said the Queen

"Hello darling!"

"Do you love him?" said Rose to the Queen

"Of course I love him. I am totally in love with him. How do you dare to answer me that Rose?"

"Do you love her?"

"Rose, I have already told you yes!"

"So why you make me believe you loved me?"

"Sorry? "

"Yes, when we were in the Bad Wolf bay the First time and the second time. You were going to say you love me. Why now you don't?"

"Rose, I love you, it's that what you want to hear? I love you but the one who loves you is my human me, it's John. So I really ask you, please stop it for god sake, you have John, he loves you, he is the most amazing man I ever known. And now if you don't mind, I would like to have breakfast with my wife. "

Rose nearly crying left the Doctor and the Queen. She didn't come back for lunch nor did John.

"Were are Rose and John?" said Donna

"Having at last a great time, well I hope!" said the Doctor

"I hope so too!" said the Queen.

"I see!" said Donna.

They had lunch and they decided to all go for a walk in the forest. Rose and John meanwhile had a lot to talk and to do together.

The Doctor hoped thing will just get better between them. He was happy to have all his friends, his son and his daughter with him. Holidays in Gallifrey will be amazingly great.


End file.
